


Work Study

by cryromantic



Series: Fictober/Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Library Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryromantic/pseuds/cryromantic
Summary: Sylvain is a graduate student working as a teaching assistant for the history department. He meets a lot of people. Sometimes they have sex and stuff.A three-shot modern!au featuring Sylvain with all three lords in various scenarios.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Fictober/Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Edelgard

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain and Claude are both grad students. Edelgard is a senior. Dimitri is a sophomore.

"Something I can help you with?"

Edelgard had been caught staring. Again. She turned quickly away, focusing on her laptop screen.

"It's nothing," she said, "I thought there was—a mark."

She only asked Sylvain to meet her at the library to help with her research. Not to gawk at him. It was hardly her fault he showed up with his hair tousled and shiny. Or that his shirt was open enough she could see the delicious swell of his pecs.

With far more force than necessary, Edelgard slammed down on the enter key and the cursor went flying down the document as the key got stuck. She cursed as she wiggled the damn thing free. Her face grew warm as Sylvain laughed at her predicament. Even his laugh was handsome. Shit.

"You seem a little pent up, princess."

"Do not," she emphasized each word carefully, "call me that." How she loathed that nickname. Bestowed upon her when she showed up late to class with an iced coffee clutched in her hand. She had been a sophomore then and he refused to let it go.

“Alright.” From the corner of her eye, she could see Sylvain had leaned in closer. “ _Edelgard.”_

Sylvain’s breath was hot against her skin. Edelgard scrunched her shoulders up, slapping her hand over her ear.

“Are you quite finished?” She turned to face him, her heart beating entirely too fast. He was still too close. The smile on his face too knowing. Edelgard frowned at him. Sylvain was too good-looking. It made her forget things. Like how annoying he could be. Even the clunky frames of his glasses were cute. The lenses were scratched and the arm on the left was taped together, but they still suited him somehow. Before her brain could catch up to her, she reached up to carefully push his glasses back up his nose.

He caught her wrist then, quite boldly, brushed his lips over the pads of her fingers.

Maybe she was, as he had put it, pent up. It’s like a timer went off in her brain; one she had no recollection of setting. Edelgard surged forward, pressing her mouth to Sylvain’s. His lips were soft and warm; she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Sylvain released her wrist and cradled her head, tangling his long fingers in her hair. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip and she let her mouth fall open.

Edelgard moaned as he roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth. His tongue was fast and sloppy and—in all honesty not the best. But she wasn’t doing any better, chasing his wriggling appendage and drooling all over his chin.

They both moaned as they continued to kiss and bite and suck. Edelgard imagined crawling into his lap and rocking against him. She fisted her hands in his shirt, wrinkling the material. Her body was going for it. She was practically out of her seat, ready to straddle him. 

A sudden noise from somewhere nearby startled her away from him. They were both breathing hard, chests heaving in unison. She stared down at his pretty, kiss bitten mouth. She wasn’t done yet.

Without a word, she grabbed his hand to drag him toward the nearest shelves. She practically had to look straight upward to meet his eyes.  
“Sylvain—”

Rather than hear her proposition, Sylvain grabbed her slim waist and lifted her. He pressed her back against the shelf and claimed her mouth again. Edelgard couldn’t say she minded. Not when she was trapped between his solid body and the shelves behind her. She had no thoughts to spare. 

She bit his tongue and he grunted, pulling back with a wet _pop_. A shiny thread of saliva still connected their lips. Sylvain wiped it away with his sleeve then grinned stupidly at her. “That kinda hurt.”

“Then I’m only ‘kinda’ sorry.” Edelgard hiked her leg up on his hip, lifting herself a little higher. She rubbed against him; the minimal friction stoked the small fire in her belly. His hands traveled down to her ass to lift her higher. She smiled as she hooked his other leg around him.

Sylvain ground his hips into her causing the shelf to dig uncomfortably in her lower back. It didn’t hurt that much. It served as a good reminder of where they were. That anyone could walk by at any moment and see what they were up to. 

She watched him as he moved against her; fascinated by the way his eyes fluttered closed. He looked good like this. Face scrunched up in concentration and cheeks flushed red. Edelgard squeezed her legs tighter. She wouldn’t let him chase what he wanted. Not yet. 

“Sylvain,” she whispered, leaning close to his ear, “touch me.”

Without a single hint of hesitation, he did as told. Sylvain leaned back to work at her jeans. She sighed as the swell of him pressed against her. They’ve never had sex, but Edelgard had unintentionally seen him naked before. They weren't bad memories. She writhed lightly against him, imagining him springing free. A moan slipped from her lips. The thought of penetration alone didn’t usually do it for her, but exceptions came in all forms.

He got her pants open and pulled them far enough down her hips to give himself room. It was a tight fit, but he managed to wriggle inside. He teased her, petting the soft curly hair that covered her mound. Edelgard cursed and tugged on his ear. His glasses went askew, but she didn’t care to fix them.

“Fuck, you’re wet.” He moved his hand further, his thick middle finger separating her and teasing at her clit.

She gasped and moved a little against his touch. “Hurry _up.”_

His finger caught her rim and she dug little crescent moons into the back of his neck with her nails. Sylvain gasped then cursed. His finger rubbed over her but didn’t go inside. Edelgard clenched for it. She _wanted_ it.

“Get me off now,” she said, deep and breathy, “and I’ll let you use my mouth.”

“Yeah?” Sylvain could act cool, but she felt how excited he was.

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed, pressing into his touch. The heel of his hand was so close to her clit, she could just just _just_ —! 

Sylvain bucked against her, punching the air from her lungs. She clung tighter to his neck and clenched her teeth. 

“Sure you don’t need more than my fingers, princess?” He pressed the tip of his finger inside her. The nerve of him.

Edelgard bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making noise. She twisted her hips in an attempt to take him deeper. 

“I don’t,” she groaned, “ _need_ any part of you.”

“Heh, whatever you say.”

He plunged his fingers deeper, moving at a steady rhythm. Edelgard tipped her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. She moved against him, openly panting. Liquid heat sat heavy in her belly. Fuck, maybe she did need him. She would take him home later or take him in his car, she didn’t care. Edelgard held tight to him with one arm so that she could press her hand beneath her panties. 

Her smaller hand was trapped tight and warm against his much larger one. She pressed her fingers against her clit. It was slippery and felt so _good_. Sylvain hooked his fingers pressing hard against her g-spot.

“Come on, come on.”

The heat in her belly burst, spreading like fire through her body. She panted and cursed as she spasmed. Sylvain didn't let up, still moving his fingers within her.

"Fuck, fuck you'd take me so good."

She couldn't help but agree.


	2. Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for small age gap and light dom/sub vibes (heh).

Not once in their ill-defined relationship had Sylvain contacted Dimitri for something that didn’t end with him as an embarrassing—sometimes dripping—mess. Yet, every time Sylvain’s name flitted across Dimitri’s notifications he would drop everything to answer. This afternoon was no different. Though it did strike him as odd that Sylvain would ask to meet him privately just before a scheduled history exam. Sylvain would be overseeing it in place of the professor, so surely he needed to prepare?

That didn’t stop him from stopping by the hall an entire hour earlier than he needed to. It was worth it to see the way Sylvain’s entire face lit up when Dimitri walked into the exam room. He led Dimitri by the hand to the second-floor bathrooms and it all felt very exciting. Even more so when Sylvain pressed Dimitri against the bathroom door; he was trapped by Sylvain’s muscular frame and Dimitri couldn’t see anything beyond his broad shoulders. He didn’t care to see anything else. They kissed hard and deep, leaving Dimitri gasping into Sylvain’s wet mouth.

Spit glistened on Sylvain’s lip and Dimitri hoped his own matched. Sylvain slipped his hands from Dimitri’s shirt and he used his sleeve to wipe his mouth. 

“I have a present for you,” he announced, then abruptly left Dimitri alone in favor of rummaging through the beat-up messenger bag he had tossed onto the tiled floor. “I think you’ll like it.”

Dimitri should have refused. He could have. Sylvain told him when they started this thing of theirs that Dimitri could always tell him no. Instead, when Sylvain pulled a small remote-controlled vibrator from the depths of his bag, Dimitri felt a pang of want deep inside. His mouth had gone dry, and he nodded dumbly when Sylvain asked if he wanted to put it in.

At the very least, Dimitri should have refused to slip it in until after the exam.

He didn’t do that either.

Sylvain took him into a stall and helped open him up. By the time he was ready, Dimitri was flushed and sweaty and clinging to Sylvain for support.

“So?”

“It’s, um,” Dimitri gulped, “a little weird.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

He let Sylvain suck little bruises into his neck and he whimpered. Dimitri opened his mouth to ask Sylvain if he could come, just once, before the exam. Before he could, Sylvain pulled away abruptly. He told Dimitri to get ready for the exam downstairs and that was it. Dimitri cleaned up as best he could and put his clothes back into place before heading out.

Goddess, he hoped no one wondered why he was holding his hoodie down over his crotch as he waited to be let into the exam room.

Eventually, the exam started, and the toy sat innocently inside him. The minutes ticked by. Dimitri stared down at his exam page, willing the answers to manifest themselves. The lines of his booklet remained stubbornly blank. 

Dimitri glanced around at his peers, then jumped in his seat as the toy suddenly vibrated. 

“Eyes to yourself, Mr. Blaiddyd,” tutted Sylvain from his spot at the front of the exam room. His fingers were circling his phone screen; the app control for the vibe sitting now not-so-innocently inside Dimitri. 

Another spike and Dimitri had to clamp his hand over his mouth to keep from making noise. On the edges of his vision, he noticed a classmate look at him. Did they know? Did they think Dimitri was a degenerate? 

His insides burned. He began to sweat and fidget in his seat. The vibrations were not consistently intense enough to bring him to orgasm. Is that what he wanted? To come in his pants in front of all these people? His lip trembled. It was too much. Dimitri breathed in deep and did his damndest to remember the reason for… for… Oh, Goddess, what class was this even?

His legs started to tremble as Sylvain viciously and unpredictably alternated settings and speeds. Dimitri’s entire body pulsed along with the vibe. 

For one delirious moment, Dimitri imagined reaching downwards and rubbing himself through his pants to alleviate the rapidly building pressure. Everyone would see, wouldn’t they? See how good Sylvain was making Dimitri feel without even touching him? Would his peers be disgusted? Jealous of him for being the favorite of the most sought after man on campus? He clenched his teeth hard to clamp down an unexpected moan.

As subtle as he could manage, Dimitri started to grind in his seat. He spread his thighs a little and snuck a glance up at Sylvain. A tiny gasp escaped his lips and Dimitri sucked on his bottom lip. Sylvain was looking right at him. _Only_ at him. His eyes were dark and his lips were set in a wicked smirk. He flicked his finger over his phone screen and Dimitri had to clamp his thighs together as a sudden, powerful buzz threatened to send him tumbling right over the edge.

Then, just as suddenly, the buzzing stopped. Dimitri fluttered fiercely around the now-off vibe and he felt like sobbing. He swallowed hard and looked at Sylvain with all the hurt and betrayal he could muster. Which must not have been enough, because Sylvain looked away from him. 

That, more than anything, made Dimitri want to whine and beg until he got what he wanted. But he couldn’t possibly. Not in public like this.

He rubbed his thighs together, desperate to bring himself back to the peak, but no matter how he willed it, his body wouldn’t cooperate. The throb deep inside remained unsatisfied. Dimitri exhaled sharply and tried to let his body relax in his seat. He began to write in his exam booklet, uncaring if his answers were even correct. They probably weren’t.

The exam went on and his classmates got up to turn their booklets in. Eventually, Dimitri was the last remaining student.

He couldn’t help it anymore, he reached down to squeeze himself through the front of his pants. He was painfully hard, trapped in his pant leg. Dimitri gasped as he rubbed himself. He heard a low laugh and was startled to find that Sylvain had moved to sit next to him.

“You wanna finish your exam now or later?”

“Later,” gasped Dimitri.

“Atta boy,” grinned Sylvain. He reclined in his seat, setting his phone on the desk. “You know, you’ll probably think better after you come anyway.”

Dimitri wasn’t so sure but he didn’t have the will to refute it when the vibrating started up again.


	3. Claude

Years now, they have done the 'will they, won't they' tango with each other. Claude wasn't too fussed about their relationship status. Neither of them wanted more than frantic meetings in their apartments, hot quickies in their cars, or _whatever_ was currently going on in the privacy of Claude's booked study room. 

As he rubbed his hand over the pillowy soft skin of Sylvain's backside he thought if either of them ever wanted more… Well, they could cross that bridge if it presented itself to them. For now, he had no qualms letting himself enjoy the mess they were making whilst sat together on the floor. Or, more accurately, Sylvain's mess. He was the mostly-naked one here.

Sylvain fidgeted in his lap and Claude was quick to raise his hand to strike at the plump cheek poised above his knee. One, two, three, four open-palmed slaps against Sylvain’s perky ass in rapid succession. Each strike harder than the last and alternating sides. Sylvain moaned loud and pressed his face against the rough carpet while Claude watched in delight as his skin jiggled back into place after impact. 

"Been hitting the ice cream bar pretty hard lately, have you?" Claude asked as he innocently poked at a cute, itty-bitty fat roll that clung to Sylvain's waist. His finger indented the skin and he bit his lip in amusement as it bounced back like a ball of dough.

Whatever Sylvain muttered under his breath just now, Claude was sure it was something rude. He chuckled, a warm rumble in his throat, as he continued his undeterred exploration. It was fascinating, the way Sylvain's body squished between his fingers. That and, well, it's not as if he were ignorant of the steadily filling pool of arousal inside himself.

He groped and squeezed and pulled until Sylvain was squirming like a snake in his lap.

"Claude," he barked, "I'm not play-do—oh, _shit!"_

Without warning, Claude had raised his hand and brought it down hard on a patch of skin that hadn't been struck yet. 

"Yes, you're _much_ more fun," he agreed. 

Sylvain's asscheeks were quickly turning a delicate, artificial strawberry pink color; it was the sort of sight someone might compose a vapid pop song about. Not Claude. But someone. He teased his fingertips along the inside of Sylvain's creamy thighs and was endlessly pleased to find chub hiding there too.

Once more, Claude raised his hand to bring it down hard against Sylvain's sensitive flesh. With every strike, Sylvain moaned and his hips jumped. He looked quite pretty, laid over Claude's lap. He had his cheek turned into the carpet; his hair clung to his sweat-damp forehead. Claude ran his hand over Sylvain's lower back and cheeks in soothing circles, giving them both a chance to breathe.

"I think your super-senior fifteen is attractive," said Claude, unprompted. He wasn't lying. Something about the soft, plump spots of what used to be hard, defined muscle drove him a little crazy. Whether Sylvain groaned just then in pleasure or annoyance, he couldn't say. 

"M'not a super-senior," he mumbled.

"Oh, but you don't object to the fifteen?" Claude teased, pressing his thumb against Sylvain's perineum then moving it when his body tensed. 

A cramp in his leg screamed for his attention, but Claude hated the idea of moving. Especially since Sylvain began to rut so cutely against his thigh. He brought his hand up again, slapping his open palm down hard against the bottom swell of Sylvain's ass. It jiggled and the sharp sound of the impact sent a shiver down Claude's spine.

"Claude," Sylvain moaned, "touch me?" His hips moved erratically. He was desperate for stimulation on his neglected cock.

Again, Claude smoothed his hands over the expanse of flushed skin spread over him. 

"Your arms are broken or something?" he asked, smirking at the look of annoyance he received. Poor thing, it's hard to look intimidating sprawled out naked on someone's lap. "Touch yourself."

Not a suggestion, but a command. Claude's lips curled upwards, smiling wickedly at his plaything. 

Sylvain was slow, but he listened. He lifted himself up, bracing himself on one forearm. He reached underneath himself and Claude could see the way his muscles twitched as he worked his cock. Nice.

“Good boy,” Claude purred. He spat in his palm and gave Sylvain five more quick smacks.

The sound was incredible, seeming to echo around the room. Or maybe Claude just hadn’t seen Sylvain come undone in a while. Either way, Claude relished in the moans and whimpers falling from Sylvain’s red lips.

“Claude,” moaned Sylvain. His head hung between his shoulders.

“Sylvain,” Claude answered, grinning wide. He pinched Sylvain’s thigh, weirdly giddy at the snort of amusement he earned.

“You’re the worst,” continued Sylvain, somewhat breathless.

Claude tutted and reached between Sylvain’s thighs to feel his cock. It was hard and Sylvain’s hand stilled as Claude brushed against it. “I think this says differently.”

He moved his hand and felt a stab of desire hit him as Sylvain’s shoulders slumped at the loss of contact. Well, Claude wouldn’t leave him be for long.

Again, he brought his hand up.

“This!” he yelled, smacking Sylvain’s behind once more. “Is for crashing my car two years ago!”

“That was y—oh fuck!”

Claude wouldn’t hear it. He kept raising his hand, airing out his list of grievances.

“This! Is for coming in my eye last week!”

“I said sorry!”

“And this!” Claude paused. Sylvain paused too, turning his head to look at Claude over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised. His face was so so flushed and sweaty. Unfairly pretty is what he was. Claude smirked and brought his palm down much harder against Sylvain’s sensitive skin than any of the previous times. “Heh, couldn’t think of anything.”

Sylvain yowled like an animal. Claude felt something warm and wet hit his calf. He cooed and soothed Sylvain’s skin while he frantically worked his cock. More of his spend landed on Claude’s leg and, finally, he stilled. Sylvain slumped in Claude’s lap, breathing heavily.

“That was fun,” he said. He couldn’t stop himself from patting Sylvain’s ass with both of his hands, playing it like the world’s sexiest drum.

His spent instrument only laughed weakly. 

“You need to come?” Sylvain asked him, his face still smushed against the floor.

“It’d be nice.”


End file.
